


Judge Me Whole

by osunism



Series: Lightning In A Bottle [12]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3392240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osunism/pseuds/osunism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blasphemy...or is it? A drabble to find out if it is so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Judge Me Whole

She was loud when she came, so he placed a gloved hand over her mouth to stifle her cries.

Perhaps it was the location, or perhaps that salve she’d rubbed into the tired muscles in his back had restored some of the luster to his movements, or perhaps it was because she had been gone for weeks, but she was loud when she came, gasping in the frigid night air as if there weren’t enough of it to fill her burning lungs, clinging desperately to the fur mantle around him, and whispering all manner of beseeching encouragement in his ear.

Andraste preserve him, he did not care. He just knew he was chasing the rippling waves of her orgasm to his inevitable defeat, sating his own pent up frustrations within her, until she was sobbing blasphemy, cursing him, begging the Maker for anything, just so long as he did not stop.

The offering bowl below Andraste’s statue clattered onto the stone floor, spilling dried flowers and incense ash all over, but no lightning came to strike them down.

If anything, Cullen would venture to say Andraste’s smile was just a little more benevolent by the time they were done.


End file.
